Perfect Genius
by Neorama
Summary: This is a story about the life of Izuru Kamukura. NOT Hajime Hinata. If you wish to read a story about Hajime Hinata, this isn't for you. If you wish to read a story about Izuru Kamukura, then it is.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Awakening

I woke up. Simply woke up. I wasn't even aware that I had been asleep, but I woke up. I didn't remember falling asleep. I didn't remember the day before. Or the day before that. Or the day before that. In fact I couldn't remember any days. As I though harder about it, I realized that I couldn't remember a single moment in my life before this one.

While I had been awake, I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I decided to do so now. The contrast of the darkness of my closed eyes to the bright light shining directly above me was blinding. I had to squint until my eyes adjusted.

Then I heard a voice to my right. "Ah, you're finally awake!" said the voice. I turned to the voice to find it belonged to a middle aged man in a lab coat, with choppy, uneven brown hair, dark blue eyes, and round glasses with very thin metal frames. I saw he was 5' 6" tall, and he was very thin. He was so thin he almost looked anorexic. It was only after I took all the details about him in that I realized that I had immediately figured out how tall he was.

 _Now how did I do that?_ It was another one of the questions that I would need to answer, along with who I was and why I was here. But I wasn't going to ask him any questions just yet. You don't want to give someone that you don't know a possible advantage when you don't know yet whether they are friend or foe. So I just looked at him, waiting to see what he would say next.

"Not very talkative I see. That's okay though. I'm sure you're quite confused as to where you are, and even who you are." _So, he's aware that I have no memories. That means he probably took them in the first place. That or he rescued me from the person who did, which is unlikely considering the lab coat._ Since he knew I had no memories, there was no harm in asking questions. "Who are you, and what did you do to me?" I asked. He responded with "My name is Professor Noboru, and I will be your teacher from now on." I noticed that he purposefully didn't answer my question about what he did to me, which means he must have been the one to take my memory. Of course, that meant that he had some power over me, so it was best not to push my luck.

So instead, I asked him a different question. "Who am I?" I asked him. A simple question, and his answer would reveal a lot no matter what he said. "I'm afraid there is no simple answer to that question." He responded. "You are many things. You are a genius. You are physically perfect. You have every talent it is possible for one human to have! You are perfection in human form!" He was visibly excited by what he was saying. "But if you want to know your name, that is a simpler matter. Your name," He said, "is Izuru Kamukura."


	2. Chapter 2

Names

"Your name," he said, "is Izuru Kamukura." I was looking at him while he said. I noticed the way his mouth and eyes moved as he said it, the way his breath sounded, the way his fingers tightened almost unnoticeably. I knew instantly that he was lying, but not only that. I also knew that he wanted to know whether or not I knew he was lying. The fact that I was able to read him so easily was just as much a shock for me as it would have been for him if I told him. But I decided not to do that. Instead, what I said was "Something about that name doesn't seem quite right to me. I'm not sure what it is." In reality nothing about the name itself struck me as odd. In fact I kind of liked it. However I didn't want to reveal the real reason I knew something was up. However, saying that the name was odd satisfied him that I was smarter that average, without revealing to him just how smart I was.

"Well, that's your name." Said Noboru. "If you say so." I responded. It was then that I decided to look at my surroundings, as I had yet to properly observe them. It was a bare white room with nothing in it except the bed I was lying in and a hanging light directly above my bed, which is why it was so bright when I first opened my eyes. "You said you were going to be my teacher. What are you going to teach me?" I asked. "I'm going to teach you how to use your incredible talents to make the world a better place. You're the hope of humanity, and I want to make sure that you do the right thing with your talents." This surprised me. I wasn't expecting him to be doing this for the sake of the world. And I could tell he wasn't lying either, he legitimately wanted to mold me into a savior of humanity.

Now, put yourself in my shoes. You wake up, with no memory of anything before that point, find out you are a genius like no other, and are told that you are going to save the world. How would you react? You would probably be in shock. You would probably have no idea what to say, or what to do. But that isn't how I reacted. Maybe it was because of the way my brain worked but I took everything in stride. In that moment, it didn't matter that I had no memory of my life before this moment. What mattered was the life I had now, and I was going to make the most of that life. So I simply asked "Where do we start?"


End file.
